


Easter Bunny

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy easter!!, seohee is the superior ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Keonhee rolls his eyes and looks down at the plastic egg at his feet. He picks up the egg, popping it open. A single heart candy from Valentine's Day that says 'I LOVE YOU' lays in the middle.No matter how annoyed Keonhee is right now, he can't hold back the smile fighting to be on his lips.





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I could've easily made this a seodo fic but
> 
> seohee is the superior ship.
> 
> I rest my case.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy egg day everyone!! I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> (Edit: freaking forgot the summary dAMMIT)

 

Today is Easter, and Keonhee hasn't seen his boyfriend _anywhere_. Instead of waking up next to his boyfriend, he wakes up next to a pink, plastic egg, which was unpleasantly empty (his boyfriend could've at least put something in there, much preferably a clue as to why the heck he isn't in his arms at the moment, or maybe, just maybe, a candy that wouldn't make Keonhee sourly pout).

And it's not like Seoho cooked breakfast or even cleaned up the house as a pleasant surprise to make up for the egg either, because when Keonhee tiredly walks out of the bedroom, the apartment is as messy as they left it last night and the only food out would be the unopened bag of snacks they never put away.

It's not like Keonhee's going to do chores the second he wakes up, which is the reason why Seoho would hide in the most ridiculously unthinkable places, and it's not like he was going to ask Seoho help to cook either because, and yes he's saying this out of spite because he's kind of annoyed at his boyfriend's antics, Seoho sucks at cooking.

"Seoho, I'm too tired for this," Keonhee sighs, walking over to Seoho's usual hiding place: behind the curtain. Unsurprisingly, he's not there, but there is another plastic egg there. He opens it, a sugary Peeps marshmallow bunny inside. He contemplates eating it, whether or not he wants something so sugary so early in the mornings and before his coffee. He pops it into his mouth anyways, letting it melt in his mouth.

Seoho hasn't left the building, either that or the older deliberately left his phone where it usually is: on the bedside table, not charging (Keonhee plugged the charger into the phone, being the amazing boyfriend he is).

Keonhee walks over to the next hiding spot: behind the couch.

Once again, he's not there, and once more Keonhee sighs, irritated. All he wanted to do this Easter was just sleep in with his boyfriend cuddled in his arms, but now he's playing hide and seek with his boyfriend.

Just as Keonhee's about to tiredly throw in the towel before actually looking around, a bright green, plastic egg rolls up to his feet. He looks up first, unsurprised that it came from the next hiding place he was too lazy to look at it: the closet, which is open slightly before it closes, but not all the way, only a crack.

Keonhee rolls his eyes and looks down at the plastic egg at his feet. He picks up the egg, popping it open. A single heart candy from Valentine's Day that says 'I LOVE YOU' lays in the middle.

No matter how annoyed Keonhee is right now, he can't hold back the smile fighting to be on his lips.

He looks up at the closet, its door open slightly again. He rolls his eyes again, exasperated as he walks over to the closet. He opens the door, revealing Seoho, crouched in a ball on the floor, legs packed close to his chest. He wears a cute, white bunny ears headband and his smile is bright in the dark closet.

"Happy Easter!" Seoho beams.

Keonhee lets out a soft laugh, forgetting any irritation he'd felt just a second ago at the sight of his adorable boyfriend with bunny ears.

"I like the bunny ears," Keonhee helps Seoho off from the ground, their lips easily connecting with each other. Seoho grins against him, resting his arms on Keonhee's shoulders.

"Thank you," Seoho giggles, lightly bobbing his head side to side to showcase his ears. Keonhee feels the fluffy fabric in his fingers.

"So can we back to sleep now?" Keonhee lets his hand falls onto Seoho's waist.

"But you haven't even found the rest of the eggs," Seoho says.

"There's more?" Keonhee flatly inquires.

"Yep," Seoho brightly replies, grinning innocently.

Keonhee pouts, but it doesn't faze Seoho.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Seoho ruffles Keonhee's already-messy bed-hair. He takes the taller's hands off his hips and lightly pushes him towards the living room, the younger clumsily stumbling on the carpet. "There's more eggs to be found."

Keonhee whines, but he looks back at his boyfriend, who's smile adorns his features and bunny ears headband stand up straight as if they reflected Seoho's bright and colorful mood. He grins endearingly at Seoho, rolling his eyes before he goes off to find the Easter eggs his Easter bunny of a boyfriend hid around their small and messy apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So liek it's 11:30 pm but it's still Easter where I am as long as I post this before midnight so yeh
> 
> Anyways, onewe is debuting, youngjo is back (i think??), and I can smell a comeback'sa brewin ;)))
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
